A New Organization
by jubajubafreak
Summary: What is love when your a nobody? With two Organization members fed up with Organization XIII, they decide to come together and create a new organization...And possible find something else inside themselves as well. A AxeXLarxene Short fic.


**Author's note: **I know that not many people like this pairing but hopefully you would like this story anyways…very cute and not much romance…makes you think a little about Kingdom Hearts. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts.

**A New Organization**

A LarxeneXAxel Fanfic

Axel stared out over the balcony at Kingdom Hearts above him. He leaned onto the cold cement as the silent breeze brushed over his cheek and through his bright red hair. His green eyes gleamed in the dim light. Kingdom Hearts glowed brightly in the eternal darkness of the place. He was strangely thinking of Sora, all of the organization was because of the trouble he has caused for them. He suddenly heard footsteps approaching; he turned around to see Larxene…of all people. She was clearly annoyed with her arms crossed.

"Larxene?"

Larxene looked up at Axel.

"Oh, it's you…" Larxene turned around to head back.

"Hey wait!" He shouted after her; not knowing what possessed him to do so.

She turned to face him; perplexed, "What?"

"Um…" He looked down, "What's up?"

"What's up?" she repeated with a sarcastic tone, a smile etched her face.

Axel raised an eyebrow and smirked, he knew that this made her feel better.

Larxene rolled her eyes and came beside Axel. She looked directly at him, her eyes somber for a change, "Marluxia is getting on my last nerves."

Axel shrugged and looked up at the sky, "It's to be expected."

Larxene sighed and looked down below the balcony into darkness.

"I have come to a conclusion about this organization…" Said Axel, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Larxene looked up, vaguely curious.

"It has bad management…" Axel smirked.

"Yes…it does…" Larxene crossed her arms and looked out into the dark horizon.

Axel leaned over the concrete ledge, "You know something…?" Axel felt Larxene's eyes on him, "We should do something about it…"

Larxene giggled, "Like what? Take over the organization ourselves?"

"Ha, why not?" He turned to look at her.

She shrugged, "Can we?"

Axel crossed his arms, "I say we should do it."

"Yeah and eliminate Marluxia…" She laughed.

"Why don't we…?" He began, "That would be our first order of business in our new organization." He took her hands in his.

She looked startled and jumped out of his hands, "What are you doing?" She shook all over.

"I-I'm sorry…I don't know what's going on with me." He laughed nervously.

"Well we're nobodies and have no hearts or emotion…" Said Larxene.

"Yeah, but isn't this organization about finding hearts…" He came closer and whispered, "Don't you want a heart? Don't you want those feelings? To be alive and exist?" He got louder with every statement.

"Axel…"Larxene whispered her eyes wide and expression, surprised.

He came steadily closer to her and touched her face, she flinched.

"You don't feel that?" He used a calm voice.

She was somewhat startled by this, "I-I…"

He tickled her smooth face, "Relax…"

Her eyes shifted in deep thought.

He held her face, and then embraced her, his body warm against hers'. She felt like a child in his comforting arms.

"Don't you want a heart? To be somebody?" He whispered.

He was right, she couldn't hear a heartbeat in his chest, "I didn't know…"

He pulled away from her, she looked up at him. He looked blankly back. She was suddenly hit with a vague sadness, "Y-you are bringing upon false emotion." She began to walk away.

"Wait!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.

"What!" she looked angry.

"I-I mean it's better than nothing…Please…just stay with me."

She looked perplexed, "Why?"

"Look, even though nobodies aren't supposed to feel anything…we can at least get along…Can't we?"

She looked down; he forced her to look at him, the same blank expression. He then came face to face with her, an inch separating them. He stroked her hair and suddenly pressed his lips against hers. She felt a sudden adrenalin rush overcome her but she couldn't understand why.

He pulled away from her and stared into her blue eyes. She was very confused at this point; he took her hands in his while continuing to stare, "Did you feel that? Larxene…"

She sighed, "I felt something."

"You know? Maybe we do have hearts…it just takes a while for us to find them….or them to find us…"

She smiled at this.

"Let's show our hearts the way…" He reached down and kissed her again.

She was a little startled by this but embraced it with an open mind. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She came to her tip toes for Axel was a little too tall for her. He slowly pushed her back against one of the walls, she moaned. They began to make out intensely and Axel pulled her up to his level. They continued this for a few minutes before finally stopping. Axel pulled away from her, his eyes wide. Larxene was completely red in the face and they both panted from the sheer emotion of the experience.

"Did you feel that?" Axel smirked.

Larxene smiled back with a look of exhaustion, "It was oddly…Good…"

"Was it?" He asked, honestly.

She was clearly the more emotional of the two. But she was still confused about it, "What was that?"

"What? This?" He kissed her gently and pulled away after a minute.

"…Yeah, that." She said.

"That was a kiss." Replied Axel.

"A kiss?" She started, "A kiss of what?"  
"Well, I'm not certain on the specifics but I think it was a kiss of love."

"Ha, love…" She rolled her eyes.

"It felt good, didn't it?" He smiled.

Larxene looked up at him, "It was adequate…"

"Don't kid yourself Larxene." Axel laughed. He began to walk into Castle Oblivion.

"Hey, where are you going?" She played catch-up.

"I'm going to dispose of Marluxia…care to join me in our new organization?"

Larxene smirked at this and they both went into the darkness of Castle Oblivion.

Kingdom Hearts glistened in its own light.

The End

**Well I hope that you liked this short fic and hope that you review. Thank you for reading XD**


End file.
